Salt
Salt '''(previously '''Angelo's) is a restaurant located upstairs in the renovated SLSC. It replaced Noah's Bar as the only licensed premieres of Summer Bay. It was initially a business venture by Angelo Rosetta after he was discharged from the Police Force and it was always his dream to own his own restaurant after growing up with his parents, running a restaurant. Indigo Walker worked there in 2010 but was fired by Angelo after she sold alcohol to Ruby Beckon without his permission. Darryl Braxton buys into the business in 2011 and helps, turn it into a successful pizza restaurant. Angelo and Brax employed Xavier Austin and Casey Braxton in 2011 to deliver pizza. Brax eventually buys Angelo's after Angelo left Summer Bay in 2011. Heath Braxton briefly works there in 2012 and so does Liam Murphy. Indi returns to the job on that same year but left. Xavier left the job in that same year to study to become a police officer. Kyle Braxton starts working there in late 2012 and becomes the restaurant manager. Casey and Heath left their jobs in 2013, to start working at the Body and Soul gym. Liam was fired by Brax after Kyle caught him stealing money from the restaurant. Tamara Kingsley starts working there in 2013 but left in 2014 to return home to her parents. Ricky Sharpe starts working there in 2013 but left in 2016 to start a new life with Brax. Phoebe Nicholson starts working there in 2014 and became the boss after Ricky left, but left in 2017 to go to the United States. Matt Page starts working there in 2014 as a pizza deliverer, Josh Barrett starts working there as a pizza deliverer on the same year but left in 2016 to go to university. Martin Ashford works there too but left in 2016 to start his own company. Brax left the job in 2015 while on the run. Kyle left in 2016 after he was sent to jail. Maddy Osborne starts working there in mid-2015 but left in 2016 to return home to her family, and Matt left in that same year. In June 2016, Brody Morgan starts working there as the new chef and later buys the restaurant and renames it Salt. Brody's brothers, Justin Morgan and Mason Morgan work there part-time. So does Lena Ascot and Jeannie Woods, who both left in the same year. In 2017, Brody lost the restaurant after becoming addicted to drugs and a woman bought the restaurant. In December 2017, Brody bought the restaurant back. Ebony Easton works there in 2018 but was later arrested for attempted murder and Simone Bedford works there. In 2019, Brody sells Salt so he could start a new life out of the Bay with his girlfriend, Simone and the Salt was later sold. Mackenzie Booth became the new owner of the restaurant. Ryder Jackson and Karen Thompson start working on that same year. Employees Current * Mackenzie Booth - Restaurant owner and manager (2019-present) * Ryder Jackson - Waiter and bartender (2019-present) * Karen Thompson - Waitress (2019-present) Former * Angelo Rosetta - Restaurant owner and manager (2010-2011) * Indigo Walker - Waitress (2010, 2012) * Darryl Braxton - Restaurant owner (2011-2015) * Xavier Austin - Pizza deliverer (2011-2012) * Casey Braxton - Pizza deliverer (2011-2013) * Heath Braxton - Waiter (2012-2013) * Liam Murphy - Waiter (2012-2013) * Kyle Braxton - Restaurant manager (2012-2016) * Tamara Kingsley - Waitress (2013-2014) * Ricky Sharpe - Waitress, bartender (2013-2016) * Phoebe Nicholson - Waitress (2014-2017) * Matt Page - Pizza deliverer (2014-2016) * Josh Barrett - Pizza deliverer (2014-2016) * Maddy Osborne - Waitress (2015-2016) * Mason Morgan - Waiter (2016-2017) * Jeannie Woods - Waitress (2016) * Lena Ascot - Waitress (2017) * Justin Morgan - Waiter (2017) * Ebony Easton - Waitress, bartender (2018) * Simone Bedford - Chef assistant (2018-2019) * Brody Morgan - Chef, restaurant owner, and manager (2016-2017, 2017-2019)